


The Games We Play

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, mythea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom and the games we play to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Boredom was a curse that afflicted both of the Holmes’ brothers, not just Sherlock; however Holmes the elder, Mycroft was just better at finding distractions to curb his boredom. As of late he and his Anthea had taken to playing a game of trying to distract the other at the most inopportune moments.

At first their little game had started out slow and did not consist of anything too outrageous or dangerous; nothing that would be cause for scandal, not that much of what they did would be considered by the public eyes as a scandal because really what did the public care for some minor government official and his PA, and to those who actually knew them and their capacity, well, no one questioned Mycroft Holmes or dare say anything that would impugn Anthea’s character, in fear of Mr. Holmes’ wrath.

Knowing that the “game was on”, both were hyperaware of the other, well more so than usual that is.

At the beginnings of their little game, it had seen them trying to make the other’s focus wander during a meeting or briefing, nothing too obvious but to their very well trained eye and deep knowledge of the other. That day’s meeting was especially dull, a junior MP had come in demanding his attention, all ruffled and spitting with indignation, apparently he did not like being shown up in front of visiting dignitaries by an underling like Mycroft Holmes.

Not worth his time and having already turned the man out, Mycroft’s mind began to wander. With a quick glance in her direction, he observed his PA.

Usually, Anthea was not one to wear much jewelry, especially to work. However, that day she had decided to wear the simple pearl tear drop necklace that he had given her for their first anniversary, it was his grandmother’s. The way that it accentuated her long, slender neck, and dropped down to rest elegantly on her in the middle of her collar bone, his mind could not help but take him back to that night.

Presenting her with the gift, she had swept her hair to the side, exposing the long expanse of creamy, pale flesh of her graceful neck. Clasping the necklace, he dropped a feather light kiss to the back of her neck, while his hands skimmed over her bare shoulders and bringing her more firmly against his chest. Unable to help himself, he trailed his kisses across her shoulders, biting down gently where her neck met her shoulder.

While he kisses his way from one shoulder to the next, nipping and lapping at her soft flesh, his hands were not idle; his hands caressing and massaging her curves, fitting them into the palms of his hands and tracing patterns up and down her back. Clasping the zipper of her form fitting black dress, he drew it down, devouring her exposed body with his hungry eyes.       

Following the path of the zipper, he trailed kisses down her back, peeling her dress away from her body as he went until it slipped off and pooled at her feet, leaving her in matching scraps of lace, stockings and garters, and heels that made her legs go on forever.

Taking a step back he admired his work with a devilish grin on his lips; his trousers suddenly feeling rather tight and restrictive as he righted himself. 

Stepping out of her dress at her feet, she turned her head to look over her shoulders, throwing him a coy, devious smile before she walked out of his office, an extra swing to her hips as she glided out of the room.

Mesmerised, he watched the swing and roll of her hips; her pert, shapely arse tense with every step she took.

With a quick glance back, she noticed that he was still rooted to the spot; much too enthralled with watching her walk away. Giving a slight shake to her head and roll of her eyes, she unclasped the front of her bra, slipped her arms out, and threw it in his direction.

It took him a slow moment to register that something had bounced off of his head and had fallen to his feet; he was so focused on the contours and curves of her body, scantily clad. Glancing down he saw the scraps of lace she claimed was her bar. His eyes then shot to her form, taking in the sight of her, pupils blown wide with desire, and licking his lips unconsciously.

Jolted out of his observations, he strode quickly to her, pressing her up against the wall, he leaned down to kiss her, need and desperation fueling his frenzied movements. Arching up to meet his lips, her hands threaded through his hair, as she let out a soft gasp as his tongue snaked into her mouth to massage and explore its depths.

Usually he was a patient, composed man, taking the time to worship and explore every part of her body, but the way that her body was pressed to his and the feel of her grinding her pelvis into his, made him want to tear what little clothing was left from her body and take her there, up against the wall in their hallway.

Breathe coming in panting gasps, they broke apart, foreheads resting against one another. Even though he was still almost fully clothed, there was no way of hiding his desire for her.

With practiced ease she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him flush to her, and allowed her tongue to dart between his lips almost playfully. She skimmed her hands down; down his shoulders, his chest, until she found what she desired.

His eyes hooded, his gaze turned carnal as he watched her hands travel slowly down his body and across his tented trousers, giving him a gentle but possessive squeeze. With a deep guttural moan, fumbling hands made for his belt, clattering nosily to the ground; trousers unbuttoned and pushed unceremoniously down.

With a calculated gleam in her eyes, she ran her hands down his length; testing the weight in her hands.

“Tease” came his strangled gasp; her cool slender hands making him shudder in pleasure.

Slowly she sank to her knees, his throbbing desire in her hands. Looking up at him from her knees, she gave him devious grin before she flicked her tongue against his sensitive flesh; her lips curling around his cock teasing, tasting him; savouring his scent and the feel of him.

Hand fisted, he braced himself against the wall, the other hand going to rest on the back of her head, stroking her hair encouragingly; shocks of pleasure radiating through his body.

Playing his body like a practiced musician, she built up a steady crescendo of pleasure; her tongue drawing patterns and circles up and down his length. With every stroke of her soft, delicate hands and sweep of her tongue, she brought him closer to the edge.

With an impatient tug to her hair, he drew her up and crashed his lips to hers, pouring every ounce of desire and need for her into the kiss; stealing her breath away.

His hand snaked down between them, his deft fingers pushing aside her knickers and delving into her wet, molten core. Long elegant fingers moving against her in strong and assured patterns over her mound; stroking a path down and over her throbbing clit, circling and slipping through her wetness until he finds her opening and curls up into her.

Gasping she clutched and hung onto his shoulders to keep from falling as her knees give out; her eyes slamming shut at the intense pleasure he was creating within her.

“So wet, so tight” he said with a grunt, sending shivers down her back.

Sensing that she was close, he effortlessly lifted her up by her arse, and braced her against the wall. Out of instinct she wrapped her legs around him. Electric blue/grey eyes met smouldering browns, and he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt.

He stilled, giving her a moment to adjust to his size as their breath mingled in a duel groan of pleasure. With gritted teeth he began to move slowly move in and out of her, her walls constricting around him in a tight grip.

“Please My” came her soft whimper; her lust and desire overriding her usual strong facade.

Her head thrown back in pleasure, hands desperately gripping his shoulders, heels digging into his arse spurring him on, and her skin flushed with arousal; she was the most breathtakingly beautiful sight he had ever seen.

His eyes flashed at the sound of her voice. He readjusted his grip on her, changing the angle of his thrusts. His pace quickened and he sank into her deeper; finding all of her secret places that made her toes curl and her voice raw from crying out in pleasure.

Feeling the flutter and clenching of her inner walls, signaling her impending fall over the edge, he reached in between them, the tips of his fingers working her clit, circling and rubbing it in ever increasing strokes of intensity.

Biting down hard onto his shoulder, her orgasm ripped through her, throbbing and spasming around his hard cock.  

Not being able to hold on any longer from the delicious sensations that her body caused, he sank himself deeply within her, forcing the breath from her as he pinned her between himself and the wall, a deep groaning bubbling up from his chest as he spent himself deep within her.

Knees weak from pleasure, they both collapsed into a heap of entangled limbs on the floor; the only sounds in the room their harsh breathing and rapidly beating hearts.

Peeking one eye open, she peered at him from atop his chest, “Happy anniversary” she said with a cheeky little grin, the dim hallway lights bounding off of the gleaming necklace at her throat.

With a slow blink of his eyes, he came back to the present situation in the room; some small, insignificant man ranting at him, and his PA smiling a smug little smile over the shoulder of said man.

Clearing his throat, he interrupted the man, “You are going to leave now before I am forced to make life very difficult for you. You are new, and right now I am feeling rather generous, so I am going to ignore that you even came to my office today about such trivial matters, and I won’t crush you like the like the insignificant bug you are.”

Red faced and stuttering, the man made to interrupt. With narrowed eyes and a tight, almost predatory smile, he stood, indicating that he would hear no more and that this meeting was over.

“No, do not speak, just leave” Mycroft intoned, his voice growing cold and dangerous, no long amused by the meeting. Abruptly the man stood and made for the door, his metaphorical tail between his legs.

Gathering her papers, Anthea made to leave the room. Stopping at the door, a saucy grin on her lips, she turned her head and said to him, smugness colouring her voice “I believe that is a point for me then sir.”

Giving her a slight smile, he could not help but rearrange himself in is now tented trousers. At the sight of him, her eyes narrowed and she could not help but lick her lips.

“I do believe the game is on now my dear” he intoned, voice dropping to a rough, deep timber; his tone of voice that never failed to make her shiver. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to even the score.

Something was coming, she just knew it. After the events of last week, she was sure that his retribution would have been swift and sure, however to her slight surprise it hadn’t been, in fact, it would seem as if he had backed off a bit, and to her, that was the most telling of all that something was coming.

Mycroft Holmes was not one to lose a challenge, much less back down from one, and that was one of the things that she loved best about him. However it did sometimes made him a bit scary, but a good scary, if scary can be good.

Him not rising to the challenge made her nervous and on edge. Everything that he does is calculated, planned; there is always motive behind his actions to produce his desired results, and in this case, his desired result was to drive her crazy, or so it seemed.

This nervous anticipation was driving her up the wall, made her extra sensitive to his every movement, his every glance and touch set her nerve endings on fire, but maybe that was the point. His inaction, she knew was part of his grander scheme to lull her into a false sense of security so that when he did strike it would be that much sweeter because either she would not have expected it, or her nerves would be so frayed and on edge that she would be that much more sensitive to its outcome. 

Today seemed like any other day; mountains of paperwork, a stream of phone calls demanding both his and her attention, and various meetings with political figures.

She was sitting at her desk finishing the briefing notes for the upcoming meeting when she first noticed that something was different. She could smell him before she saw him; a warm, woody fragrance that had a touch of aged whiskey, and something that was uniquely him; distinctly masculine.

The scent of him was heady; distracting; arousing. Anthea gave her head a slight shake, reminding herself that this was all part of the game; all part of his plan to get the upper hand. She glanced up as he strode by her, not even throwing a look in her direction. Quirking an eyebrow at his back, she made a resolve that she would not let him get to her.   

Hours passed and he had not come out of his office, not even for a mid morning tea. With a shrug, not knowing what his game was, she gathered up the prepared notes and went to set up the boardroom for their upcoming meeting with members of the ministry of defense.

He strides into the room, self assurance and confidence in each step. If he could ignore her, then she could ignore time too.

She was on to him he knew, so time to up the ante and change the game just a bit to keep her off kilter. Walking up behind her, just enough to crowd her space but not touch her; he reached out a hand to run it down her arm to come to rest at her elbow.

She gave a start at his touch, her head whipping around so her eyes could meet his. A small smile graced his lips; just this side of playful and shy, enough to make her heart melt just that little bit.

“Thank you for taking care of all of this my dear, what would I ever do without you” he told her looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, drawing her in; this didn’t count in their little game, they were alone.

There was a sudden knock at the door and the moment was broken, both of their professional facades sliding back into place as the meeting party was shown into the room.

The meeting is in progress, the upper members of the ministry of defense are getting nervous about the ongoing struggles on the continent so they are hashing out possible scenarios and plans of action that might need to be put into action if the country was pulled into the ongoing struggles in Eastern Europe.

The room is dark, their discussion and data is all projected onto the screen in the front of the room from the laptop that she is currently manning. He needs a specific map that is not in the sequence to be pulled up onto the screen. So without breaking his triad, he comes over to her, the darkness of the room shadowing and hiding his actions from the rest of the group, his voice never faltering. He crowds her space, his chest lightly, just barely brushing against her shoulder as he reaches across her to have access to the laptop, his scent invading her senses and washing over her.

She gives a slight shiver, hoping that he would not noticed. Sneaking a peek up at him, his eyes are starring into hers, a smug gleam in his eyes and gracing his lips as he continues to address the assembled group.

As he reaches across her, his hand brushes hers as he takes control of the he mouse. He rested a hand at the back of her chair and she could feel the heat from his hand soak into her skin. None of this is by accident and she knows it, after all he was the one to lament that the universe was never so lazy as to contrive accidents.

A shudder ran through her body at his nearness. His scent, his touch, his nearness flashes her back to a mission they were on only a few months back, and she lets her mind take her away, knowing that the dark will hide any number of sins.

Officially they were just assistant and boss; however everyone always wondered about them, about their seamless working relationship; their intimate knowledge of each other, but no one ever mention or questioned the nature of their relationship in fear of Mr. Holmes.

 Although she did receive her fair share of appraising glances, not many dared to actually approach her.

They were at a lavish party, invited by the prime minister himself, something that they could unfortunately not, not attend. Men and women alike were dressed to the nines; elegant gowns for the women and tails and ties for the gentlemen; anyone who was everyone in the world of politics and the elite of society were in attendance.

They arrived together, and as soon as they greeted their host, they decided that their plan of action would be to divide and conquer; make all of the required political and official niceties so that they could leave sooner rather than later.

With a last hand shake to a cabinet member, his eyes scanned the room, searching for her. His eyes falling on her figure, he watched as she spoke; her eyes sparkling, her slender, elegant hands animated, and a smile lighting her face, she was stunning; beautiful.

He began to make his way to her, but stopped short as he saw some young upstart who thought he was some Casanova, touch his Anthea. He could not hear what they were saying, for they were too far away, but he watched and he saw, his ire rising by the second, but of course with no outward display. He watched as the young man casually touched her shoulder, running his hand down her arm to her elbow. He saw her eyes land on the hand that was at her elbow, her eyes showing her disgust, but plastering a simpering smile to her lips.

He saw him leer at her, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was ogling her assets; his eyes most likely undressing her right there in the room. The lascivious grin he threw at her, as he was no doubt conversing to her scenarios that were filled with sexual innuendo.

His hand twitched, just itching to have the little scum removed, from the room, from existence, meh he wasn’t choosy; she was his, and only his; and everyone who was anyone knew that you did not touch what was Mycroft Holmes’.

Glancing across the room she catches his eyes for a brief moment; silent understanding passing between them.

Turning again to the young man in front of her, she tried to make her excuses and slip past him. However as she moved to walk away from him, he snagged her hand pulling her against him, him not quite finished yet.

Before he knew what was happening, he was striding over to the pair; stalking across the crowded room, fists clenched at his side. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her roughly to him; she stumbled into his arms as he wraps them possessively around her. She gives a barely noticeable shiver as his hand comes into contact with her exposed back, but he feels it reverberating through his hand.

The young man took a wide step back from them, palms up, eyes wide in terror upon recognizing the man to be Mycroft Holmes.

“M-M-Mr. H-Holmes! I’m-I’m so sorry ... I didn’t know” the younger man stuttered out in fear.

“Just scuttle” Mycroft practically growled, not taking his eyes off of her.  

Without a word he leads her out of the grand room; her wrist held tightly in his grasp, firm enough to show his displeasure, but just enough so it wouldn’t bruise. Twisting and turning down corridors, the sounds of the party becoming fainter and fainter, the pair moved away from prying eyes.

Pushing her into the room, he closed the door behind him and began to pace, her eyes following his every move; him giving off the impression of a caged tiger; all pent up energy ready to burst.

Running a hand through his hair, he spun to face her, “He had his hands all over you” he growled, his voice deep and gravely, a fire burning in his eyes.

She raised a cool, questing eyebrow at him, wondering where this was all coming from. He moves over to her swiftly, backing her up against the door with a soft thud; the hard planes of his body press against her, fitting into the contours of her body.

“You were enjoying it weren’t you; the way he touched you; the way he looked at you” he challenged, his voice a low, menacing purr as it falls across the shell of her ear. 

Her words catch in her throat and all she can do is shake her head no, his words and nearness make her eyes flutter closed; lost in the sensations and feel of him. He nips sharply at her ear and her eyes fly open and a hiss escapes her lips. To catch his eyes, she needs to look up at him; she wanted him to see the truth in her eyes. She can feel his breath on her face and the look of pure, raw desire mingled with possessiveness clouded his eyes, and made her nerve endings tingle, her heart start to race, and her breath come out in heavy, laboured pants.

“No?” he questions, a smug smirk on his lips as he takes in the sight of her; flushed skin and shallow breathing. He can’t help but touch her as he reaches out a hand and lightly brushes his thumb across her slightly parted lips.

Looking up at him from under heavily lidded eyes, her pupils wide with need, “You give me more than any of those idiots could even dream of” she answered as she snaked her tongue out to taste him, before sucking his digit into her warm mouth.

His eyes darken further, like raging storm clouds out at sea, at the blatant need and want written across her face. “I bet I could make you come, right here, right now, fully clothed with the just voice” his voice is silk and steel all at once, notes of danger and fierce possessiveness that makes her shiver.

“Make you scream my name” he continues as he traces the outline of her ear with his tongue, leaving a wet trail that he then blows cool air over that rips a gasp from her lips.

“Oh but I do love the feel of you as your walls flutter around me; around my fingers, my tongue, my cock.”

He backs her into the door so that she is tightly pressed between him and the door, and he lowers his mouth abruptly to hers, forcing her lips apart to slide his tongue in to taste her; kissing her hard. All she can do is cling tightly to the lapels of his jacket as he plunders her mouth; a throaty moan from the back of her throat swallowed by his lips.

As suddenly as the kiss started, he ends it, pulling back to look at her. She is breathing hard; her eyes glazed and out of focus, and her lips swollen from his onslaught. A surge of pride lights his eyes as he takes her in, he did this to her; he has caused her to become so undone.

He catches her lips again in another bruising kiss as his arms come around her bringing her hips flush to his. He teases her now, capturing her wrists in his hand so she does not have the liberty to touch him as he slowly grinding his hips into hers in slow circles, as he trails his lips and teeth down her neck to her pulse point. He feel her pulse jump strong and fast under his tongue as he nips and sucks until there is a dark bruise blooming under his lips.

With a frustrated groan, her voice comes out just above a whisper, “I-I want...”

He hums against her throat, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine as his unoccupied hand gently slides down the straps of her gown, pushing the neckline of her dress down to expose the tops of her heaving breasts. His mouth trails down between the valley of her breasts, drawing lazy patterns on her flesh with his tongue.

“Want what my dear” he drawls as he ghosts his hand over her breast, barely grazing her hardened nipple with his palm, and hearing her gasp at the feather light touch.

“Want you” she grounds out from between gritted teeth.

He catches the zipper of her dress behind her back and drags it down slowly, letting her dress pool at her feet, which she promptly steps out of and kicks to the side. He lets his gaze travel down her body; his eyes hungrily devouring each inch of her exposed flesh.

He skims his hands down her sides, across her stomach, to brush the top of her silk covered heat. Dipping his hand below the waistband of her knickers, brushing through her neatly trimmed hair to circle around her clit, spreading her wetness, then pressing two fingers deep inside of her curling them upwards. The feel of his hand on her body makes her shudder and her hips buck into his. Nudging her chin with his nose to look towards the window where their reflection is staring back at them he intones, his voice full of dark promise, “Look at yourself; watch as I make you wither and moan, me; the way I make you come undone. You are like this because of me.”

She can’t help but watch them as he leans down and circles her hard nipple through the thin fabric of bra with his tongue, while his two fingers continue to slide over her slick entrance, circling her hard nub before slipping in and out in a steady rhythm.

The stifled whimpers and moans that she tries to quiet shoot straight to the throbbing hardness between his legs. The friction is delicious as she ruts against his hand with ever increasing pressure and pace. He lets out a husky laugh at the greedy, needy motions of her hips, as he swipes his thumb across her engorged clit.

Her hips jerk forward at his touch and she can’t help but cry out softly; his name falling from her lips reverently; breathlessly. His lips cover hers once again to swallow the lascivious sounds she is making; she can feel his smug smirk curve against her lips, but she is past caring. He pumps his fingers in and out of her with increasing speed, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

He can feel her walls starting to clench and flutter around his fingers, so he slows his pace and then stills; not quite finished with her yet. 

Her eyes shoot open, having closed as she let the sensations of her on her, in her wash over her. With a frustrated cry she tugs at her restrained hands insistently; if he wasn’t going to finish this, she sure as hell was.

“Turn around” he orders her, in a voice that brooks no argument. She licks her lips as she slowly turns around- that voice of his could turn her bones to liquid fire. She hears a rustling behind her as he undoes the fastenings of his belt and trousers, and a spike of arousal shoots through her in anticipation.

He takes himself in hand pumping his hand up and down his length a few times before brushing it against the seam of her arse. She trembles slightly at the feel of him; like hot silk covered steel. She can’t help but push back against him, wanting, needing to feel more of him.

“Tell me what you want my dear” he whispered in her ear, as if he could not already guess what she craved.

“Please Sir... I just ... I want more” she gasped out as she felt his hardness slight between her wet folds, not quite brushing against where she wanted him the most.

“More what” he says almost lazily, but his rapid breathing betraying his calm control.

“Just more, please... Mycroft” she all but begs, the brush of his cock against her driving her mad with need.

“As you wish” he replies with a smirk to his words as he lets her hands fall as he tightly grips her hips in a bruising hold in his hands. With a smooth, sharp thrust, he's inside her. Her mouth falls opens and all she can do is clings to his shoulders; the way he fills her, stretches her overwhelming all coherent thought. He groans heavily at the sensation of being full sheathed inside of her; it's like being surrounded in fire, wet and slick and hot, and he can't stop himself thrusting again, in and out of her.

His pace is fast and punishing as he pumps furiously into her; coming almost completely out with each stroke before plunging back in with a sharp snap of his hips. Her arms tremble with the force of keeping herself braced against the door.  Her breath catches in her throat; all sound and breathe stolen from her as she spirals higher and higher, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Open your eyes” he growled fiercely into her ear. Her eyes fly open.

“Look at yourself, look at us as I make you shatter around me; as you come around my cock buried deep in you” he continues as he reaches around her to rub roughly at her sensitive nub in time with his deep strokes.

The sensation of him in her; around her; on her are too much and she snaps; her head thrown back as she screams her pleasure. Liquid hot pleasure suffusing every nerve ending in her body, making her back arch and her toes curl; a kaleidoscope of light bursting behind her clenched eye lids.

"You Are Mine" He punctuates each word with a thrust, pumping and withdrawing, as he spirals closer and closer to completion, feeling her inner muscles pulse and grab at his member.

With one last jerk of his hips he spills himself deep within her throbbing heat; he comes with her name on his lips, barely above a whisper.

Their bodies intertwined and slick with sweat; hers trembling under him with the aftershocks of her organism, and his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her upright while his other braced them against the door.

As they let their breathing climb back down, he presses a kiss to her hair, nuzzling his nose to breathe in the scent of her.

“Mine” she heard him whisper, weather it was intended for her to hear or not, it didn’t matter she was his.

She was startled back to the present when the lights suddenly went up. Her cheeks slightly flushed, she glanced around the room and noticed everyone packing up their things. Meeting the eyes of her boss, she noticed that he was looking directly at her, studying her with a smugness shining from his eyes.

As Mycroft dismissed the assembled group, she went unnoticed still sitting silently in her chair. As the door finally clicks shut, he is standing directly in front of her and she is looking up at him, blinking back the haze of remembrance and slowly coming back to the here and now.

Looking down into her eyes, he notices that her pupils are blown wide; her eyes dark swirling pools of heat. Her chest is rising and falling a bit faster than normal and she is unconsciously leaning into him. Reaching down he caresses the smooth, soft, skin of her cheek; he sweeps his thumb over her cheekbone and as she leans into his touch. Tracing a line down her jaw, his fingertips brush ever so gently over her slightly parted lips, and she lets out the breath that she didn’t even realize that she was hold with a soft “Damn”.


End file.
